Surprise, Veela! Oh, wait You didn't know?
by Cherryflower101
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a Veela but doesn't find out until he turns twenty-five. Imagine the shock on Hermione's face when his Veela chooses her for a mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while! I want to thank everyone for being such faithful followers! I will try to update my other story as soon as I can this week. Until then, I hope you will enjoy this new story I wanted to try out. :)**

_**To The Story...**_

Light flickered through the window as I woke up slowly. My feet dragged across the floor as I walked to my private bathroom. I slowly brushed my hair and then placed a holding charm on the hair. My hair no longer was tangled like a rat's nest but was slightly wavy with small curls at the tips. Oh, sorry. Did I mention I am a witch?  
My name is Hermione Granger and I am a muggle-born witch. That basically means that my parents are both muggles but I was born a witch. Most pureblood wizards look down upon me because of my blood. They say I'm weak, a fluke, beneath them, and worse of all, a mudblood. Do I believe what they say? Hell no! No one can tell me who I am and one day, I'm going to prove it.  
After I got changed, I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a red turtleneck sweater, navy form fitting jeans and knee-high black leather boots. Today, I start my new job at the Ministry as the new Head of the Magical Creatures Protection department. Don't worry, I've held other jobs at the Ministry before now. Unfortunately, there is one set back to this new job. I'll be working very closely with the Head of the Magical Alliances, Draco (Fucking) Malfoy.  
As if things couldn't get any worse, Draco bumped into me on my way to my new office. I scrambled to pick up everything that fell while Draco grabbed one of my books off the floor.  
"The Wizarding World's Index on Magical Creatures... Now why would the know-it-all need an index for Magical Creatures?" Draco asked.  
I snatched the book and huffed, "I am just putting it on my bookshelf at work so that it is there if I don't know something, I can research it. Don't you have someone else to torcher, ferret?"  
"I'm hurt, Granger! I just want to start over. Come on, my birthday is on Friday and I'm turning twenty-five. Why don't you come join the party at the manor? Afterall, who knows when you last socialized with anyone other than a book." Draco smirked.  
I frowned, "Are you kidding me?"  
Draco shook his head as his smirk widened while my face filtered from disbelief to shock. I took a deep breath before looking at his eyes which seemed honest for once. Maybe he did want to change.  
"Okay, Malfoy, but you have to promise me something." I said.  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

_**To be continued...**_

** IF you want the story to continue, RATE AND COMMENT! I love feed-back and I strive to please my audience. Remember, I listen to my audience and go wherever they think the story should go. I hope you enjoyed, BYE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap:**_

_"Okay, Malfoy, but you have to promise me something." I said.__  
__Draco raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"_

**Back to the Story…**

"If I invite my friends to come along with me, you have to be nice to them AND me." Hermione stated simply. Draco's face contorted into a slight frown.

"You expect ME to be nice to Potter and Weaselbee? Do you understand what you are asking of me?" He said with disbelief.

Hermione smiled, "I understand perfectly well what I asked of you, Draco. If you have truly changed your ways, why not try and make amends with those that think the least of you? After all, if you can handle being around a muggle-born without hating them, surely you can be friends with a pureblood and a halfblood. Besides, the only way I would go to your party is if I have someone that would actually like to socialize with me there."

Draco grimaced, "Fine, you can bring Potter and Weaselbee but do not expect us to act like best friends." He started walking away and said, "Oh, and by the way, it is a formal party. So, I would appreciate if you and your friends dress likewise. After all, a man only turns twenty-five once."

Hermione chuckled as she watched him walk away. Draco looked like he had just won the lottery and was strutting like a peacock, emphasis on the second part of the bird's name. She turned around to head to her new office with a slight smile on her face. Whether she liked to admit it or not, Draco's party was going to be a test on how well he can control himself. If he's able to control himself around her friends, she will gladly become friends with him.

"Hey, Hermione?.." A voice suddenly spoke behind her.

She jumped, "OH MY—goodness, Neville. You scared me!"

Neville looked shocked, "I did, didn't I? I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to know… um…"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Yes, Neville?... What's the matter?"

"Do you have any books on Veelas and what ingredients one would need to make a potion to quell the effects?..." He whispered.

"I'll have to look real quick… Ah, here it is! Why are you looking for such a book anyways?" Hermione questioned as she slowly handed the book to Neville.

Neville shuddered, "A pureblood family found out just yesterday that they have had a dormant Veela gene for centuries. They found out when the youngest surviving member of the main family had a test done to look for any signs of leftover magic from the war. Due to the circumstances, the doctor hasn't told the man of his condition but hopes that a potion will be brewed in time to quell the effects. The doctor came to me to tell me to find a potion for it and send him the ingredients as well as instructions."

She looked at him with shock on her face, "Well, then. What family is it? Which man needs to take the potion?"

Neville shook his head, "You know as well as I do that I can't tell you that."

"Oh, well… Can't blame a girl for trying." Hermione smiled and waved as he left her office in a hurry to gather everything he might need.

_ I wonder if the pureblood family affected is the Malfoys… _She thought to herself. _I wonder who his mate would be if he was one. Well, it simply can't be me. After all, I'm just a muggle-born. Wouldn't his blood make his mate a pureblood too?_

_**To be continued…**_

**Author notes: Hey, guys. Sorry for not updating lately. I just don't have very much time to write during school weeks. I promise I'll write more during the summer. If you have any suggestions at all, don't be afraid to message or review. I need all the inspiration I can get. Thanks for being such faithful readers! See you next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

_***Just so you know, there will be a slight time skip to the Friday of Draco's party***_

_**Recap:**_

_I wonder if the pureblood family affected is the Malfoys…_ She thought to herself. _I wonder who his mate would be if he was one. Well, it simply can't be me. After all, I'm just a muggle-born. Wouldn't his blood make his mate a pureblood too?_

_**Back to the story…**_

The rest of the week had passed by slowly for Hermione as she started to adjust to her new job at the Ministry. Each day brought forth a new complaint from a magical creature that thought their rights were being infringed upon. Don't misunderstand this though, Hermione loved her job and would work as hard as she could to help them. After all, she has been after the equality of all creatures and beings even before graduating from Hogwarts.

Today was Friday, which means that Draco's party is tonight… at his parent's manor. Hermione has yet to go and buy a dress for the occasion. Inside she knew that she was pushing away the pressing matter because of what had occurred at the manor during the war. I mean really, who would want to return to a place where they were tortured and then scarred for life? Hermione looked at the clock knowing that she would either have to give up lunch or go home early to get a dress.

A knocking at the door pushed Hermione from her thoughts, "Come in."

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny almost skipped into the room. Hermione smiled at her new best friend. With Ginny now being married to Harry Potter, Ginny finally became outgoing and was now the gossip girl among her peers. Thankfully, she only gossiped in their private friend circle and never offended anyone in the group.

"Hello, Ginny. Is there something I can help you with?" Hermione asked politely.

A gleam flashed in Ginny's eyes, "Well, I have this friend who failed to tell me about a party she was invited to. She invited my husband who thought I knew about it until just this morning when he asked if I was going to get a dress today. So, I have a predicament here. I don't have anyone to shop for a dress with and I know she doesn't have a dress either. Why won't she just take off the rest of the day so we can go dress shopping?"

"Well, I… um… I have to put up the paperwork I did earlier! Plus, I haven't even had lunch yet. Oh, and what if someone needs me later? Well, I just have to stay to make sure everyone is helped for the day!" Hermione smiled nervously.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and smirked as she walked towards my personal floo, "Nice try, but I just told your new secretary that you will be unable to stay for the remainder of the day due to an emergency."

"I don't think dress shopping counts as an emergency…" Hermione said.

Ginny flooed both of us to the wizard shopping district in London and began to drag me to a small dress shop on the main road, "It IS an emergency if you are going to Draco Malfoy's party and he has been admiring you for over a year. Either that, or looking at your ass but who cares! Draco wants some Hermione lovin'."

Hermione gasped and blushed before muttering, "If he wants anything to do with me, he should keep his hands in his pockets tonight."

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, keep dreaming. Draco literally looks at you with these eyes that say, 'I want to push you up against the wall and make you scream my name.'"

"GINNY!" Hermione screeched in embarrassment.

An hour later and only Ginny had found a dress to wear to Draco's party. Ginny was wearing a floor length green silk dress with gold trimmings. She had even found a matching set of golden earrings with a beautiful green and gold pendant. Hermione was beginning to become restless and had been debating whether or not to even show up.

Ginny saw Hermione's frustration and quickly joined the search for a dress for Hermione. When Ginny had found a dress that would be perfect for Hermione, she shoved Hermione into the dressing room with the dress. When Hermione slipped the dress on, she gasped at her reflection. A blue floor length silk dress with silver swirls along the bodice fit perfectly on her and even gave her a look of natural elegance.

_I wonder what Draco will think, _Hermione thought to herself while paying for her dress.

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's note: Hey guys! Yeah, I know. I updated the story faster than usual. Be grateful! I usually do not have time for such things. Oh, and I wrote more this time. ENJOY! Rate and review your thoughts! Any feedback is appreciated! **


End file.
